


With Me

by protect_rosie



Series: gifts/exchanges/challenges [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Traditions, sort of?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, Jordie has never had anyone sleep next to him, but it’s okay. Except when it’s not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/gifts).



> I'd never written for a challenge before, and I hadn't written in a while, so forgive me if this is a bit rusty. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Jordie’s never fallen asleep on anyone’s bed before. Mostly because he’s responsible enough to not get himself too drunk so that he can make it to his own bed. He’s never slept with someone else next to him; well, he did when he was a baby, but that doesn’t count now. What he means is that he’s never cuddled with someone in his bed, y’know, romantically or whatever. He’s never had anyone, sleep next to him, in that way before. 

Most of the times it doesn’t matter, Jordie doesn’t really mind sleeping alone, because well, he’s used to it. Other times, like in autumn or winter, sleeping alone makes Jordie a bit sad. There’s no one to watch the snowfall with him. There’s no one to keep him warm, no one to rub their hands against his arms to make him feel their heat. It’s okay though--at least that’s what he thinks.

So yeah, Jordie has never had anyone sleep next to him, but it’s okay. Except when it’s not.

//

Jason gets traded to Texas at the end of July, just over halfway into the season. At first, Jordie’s not really sure he likes Jason much--he always shakes him off during their bullpen sessions, and even ends up clipping him a couple of times--but then he learns to know when Jason’s feeling moody. They work things out, and eventually, they fall on the same page. It gets to the point where they’re so in sync that when a certain batter steps into the box, and Jordie flashes down the signs, Jason’s already shaking his head, throwing Jordie a knowing look.

One day, after a monster marathon game--one against the Mariners that lasted twenty one innings, in a total of nine hours--everyone is completely wiped. No one wants to go out, not even Tyler, who’s always suggesting they go out for drinks after each win. No one wants to go out, even though they’ve won; a huge win that puts them in line for the second wild card. 

Everyone retreats to their rooms once they get to the hotel. Jordie thinks that Jason’s especially beat since he pitched over half the game--eleven grueling innings, the last of which were painful to watch, and catch. They walk together since their rooms are right next to each other; Jason’s talking his head off about Tyler’s (surprise) birthday party in the off season. 

Jordie excuses himself to ready himself for bed in the bathroom. He expects Jason to be gone when he comes out, but when he does, he finds Jason passed out on his bed. Jordie didn’t spend much time in the bathroom, so he briefly considers waking Jason up and making him go into his own room. When he takes a closer look at him, though, he’s curled in on himself, facing the windows, mouth open ajar. 

He can’t wake him up.

He sighs and takes his shoes off, climbing in next to Jason. 

The next time Jordie wakes up is around four in the morning. Jason’s arm is around his torso, and it’s pulling him in close, so close. At first, he doesn’t know what to do; he’s never really cuddled with anyone before. He has an inner debate with himself, trying to decide between rolling away from him or staying in place. Finally, Jordie’s eyes start to get droopy and he falls asleep, Jason pulling him close still.

//

They don’t talk about it when they wake up. Instead, they avoid each other all day, even during games. No one says anything about it, because they all assume that they’ve just had another stupid fight--like everyone does.

Jamie does ask though, because of course he does. He asks on the plane--on the team’s way back to Texas--he asks why Jordie didn’t sit next to Jason, just like they always do. 

//

“Hey,” Jordie asks one day, taking a seat next to Jason. “Is everything okay, I mean, are we cool? We haven’t spoken in days and I’m beginning to think you’re mad at me or something.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he replies, closing his eyes and leaning back onto the seat. “I’ve just been having the worst time with Melissa lately. Things...things aren’t what they used to be between us, and I think we might break up soon, so.”

“Aw dude, I’m sorry. I...I didn’t realize this, sorry.”

“‘s not your fault, it’s alright. We’re good.”

Jordie smiles, and then they proceed to talk about something else, something less emotionally draining - tattoos. Jordie finds out that when Jason was eighteen, he got the name of his girlfriend tattooed on his left hip and that he later got it covered with a baseball bat and ball. Lame, he knows, but it’s better to cover it up with that than to leave it like that. Jason doesn’t have any, because even though he is built like a powerhouse, he’s a tad bit scared of needles. Jordie laughs and tells him that they’re not that bad and only sting for the first five minutes or so, and that after that, he’ll get used to the feeling. Jason tells Jordie that when they have a day off that they should go get a tattoo and if it still stings after five minutes, he’ll owe him lunch or dinner or whatever the case may be. 

They agree on it.

//

The off day comes on the twenty sixth of July, Jordie’s birthday. They’re not drunk or high, it’s just the buzz that comes with happiness, the happiness of knowing that it’s one’s birthday. Everyone on the team, and even the coaching staff, says some variation of ‘happy birthday, old man.’ It makes him smile, but not as much as when Jason says it. He’s talking to John about a rumor that’s been floating around - one that says that Shelby might be coming back to the Rangers on trade deadline - which is making them smile widely. He is completely unaware that Jason’s coming up behind him, because Jason signals to John, when their eyes meet, that he should be quiet. John goes quiet right before Jason wraps his arms around Jordie’s waist, and no one says anything because everyone on the staff is like that.

“Happy birthday, old man,” Jason says, unwrapping his arms from Jordie. “Planning to do anything tonight? Not anymore because the guys and I are taking you out.”

“Oh wow,” Jordie replies. “That’s great. What are we doing?”

“Whatever you want to do. It’s your birthday.”

And they decide to do something simple for once, because they always go out to bars when it’s someone’s birthday, and everyone’s on board. They decide on going out to a movie then dinner. Appropriate enough for someone who’s turning twenty six, Jordie thinks.

//

They don’t get the tattoos on Jordie’s birthday, but instead a new tradition.

//

Remember the whole thing about him sleeping by himself? Well, yeah, he feels like that’s about to change soon.


End file.
